warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Starforce StarClan
Willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite! Wenn ihr ein Anliegen habt, oder einfach eine Frage, könnt ihr mir jederzeit schreiben. Ich bemühe mich, so schnell wie möglich zu antworten, da ich eh eigentlich jeden Tag im Wiki in. ' - Hallo Herzlich willkommen, Starforce :) Ich hoffe es gefällt dir hier. Wenn du deine Geschichten auch veröffentlichen willst. Kannst du gern das Erfindungs Wiki benutzen ^^, musst aber nicht. Wünsche dir noch viel Spaß - LG Aki-chan86 13:32, 8. Mai 2011 (UTC) Hier habe ich meine Meinung aufgeschrieben: Diskussion:Geheimnis des Waldes. Wäre schön deine Meinung zu wissen - Aki-chan86 19:57, 9. Mai 2011 (UTC) Hallo, Wenn du eine Frage hast, kannst du gerne einen Blog-Beitrag erstellen oder das Forum nutzen, oder auch unsere Diskussionsseiten ^^ Aber bitte erstell nicht extra einen Artikel (: LG Silberfluss 15:07, 11. Mai 2011 (UTC) Dem kann ich mich anschließen. Zu deiner Frage. Ich denke es hängt damit zusammen, dass Beltz auch noch den Special Band "Das Gesetz der Krieger" (''Code of the Clans) auf deutsch veröffentlicht da dies ja ca. 500 Seiten sind, pausieren sie mit Sternenglanz bis Dezember. Schade drum :( - LG Aki-chan86 18:23, 11. Mai 2011 (UTC) Hi Starforce, ich hab eine Frage wegen Character Art. Muss man da fragen, wenn man eine Katze gestalten und dann hier rein stellen will oder nicht? Eulenstern (Diskussion) 09:44, 12. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Bild Sry, dass ich dir nicht eher geantwortet habe. Das Bild kannst du mit GIMP zeichnen. Guck für nähere Informationen vllt auf Mausefells Diskusionsseite. Dort hab ich ihr schon mal fragen zu GIMP beantwortet. Silberfluss wird dir bestimmt ebenso gerne bestimmt weiterhelfen. Wenn du Probleme hast ^^ - LG Aki-chan86 00:39, 19. Mai 2011 (UTC) Hallo, Mit GIMP kann ich dir gerne weiterhelfen, wenn du Fragen hast ^^ Bei mir hat das auch seine Zeit gedauert bis ich das einigermaßen verstanden habe, aber leider komme ich momentan einfach nicht dazu neue BlumenCLan-Mitglieger zu zeichen ^^ LG Silberfluss 17:42, 22. Mai 2011 (UTC) Hierarchie Dies können wir gern auf auf der Diskussionsseite austragen. - Aki-chan86 18:19, 19. Mai 2011 (UTC) :Wie jetzt? -Starforce ::xD. Na auf dieser Diskussionseite: Diskussion:Hierachie - Aki-chan86 18:39, 19. Mai 2011 (UTC) Distelklaue Distelkralle kann genauso richtig sein. Distelklaue taucht jedoch zuerst im dritten Band auf. Distelkralle weit dannach. Ich bin mal gespannt, wie die Übersetzer es in den späteren Büchern (z.B. Blausterns Prophezeiung) handhaben. Also lassen wir erstmal Distelklaue. - Aki-chan86 17:28, 22. Mai 2011 (UTC) Verstehe, tut mir leid, wenn ich nerve, LG Starforce StarClan 19:29, 22 Mai 2011 (UTC) Tigerstern Die frage war für finsterstern, aber trotzdem danke........ nur ich bin nicht grad so gut in englisch, kannst du mir die geschichte in deutsch geben ^^ ? Goldherz 11:48, 27. Mai 2011 (UTC)Goldherz toll danke XD. Efeuteich...... sie ist also eine Verräterin, oda wie soll ich das sehen ? Goldherz 15:03, 27. Mai 2011 (UTC)Goldherz Hallo Star ^^, habe jetzt die Fragen in den Tigerstern-Thread verschoben - ich hoffe du bist mir nicht böse, Sonst wird das ganz zu unübersichtlich ihr könnt euch gerne im Forum weiter unterhalten - LG Aki-chan86 19:17, 27. Mai 2011 (UTC) Meine Antwort findest du hier: Forum:Tigerstern wenn du sie überhaupt lesen willst... Finsterstern 27.05.2011 21:41 GS + Coverkatzen Hallo Star, ja ich weiß. Manchmal bin ich auch bei warriorcats.de und gucke dort nach. Weißt du, ich bin auch dauernd am überlegen nimmt man was rein, bzgl. der Coverkatzen oder nicht. Bei der 2. Staffel ist es recht logisch welche es sind. Bei der ersten jedoch nicht. Ich hab auch überlegt, nimmt man das hinein was Beltz einigen Fans geschrieben hat. Und zwar: 1. Sammy/Feuerpfote 2. Graustreif 3. Blaustern 4. Gelbzahn 5. Wolkenschweif und 6. Feuerstern. Ich hab die Coverkatzen aber rausgenommen, da es bei einigen wie beim 2., 3. und beim 6. erhebliche differenzen und Fanmeinungen gibt und ich auch schon öfters den Stunde der Finsternis-Artikel, wegen Feuerstern (da manche diese Katze für Sandsturm halten) hab ändern müssen, da es auch viele Meinungen gibt. Man weiß auch nicht was nun wahr ist, und überprüfen bei einer so gut besuchte Facebook-Seite wie Vickys ist recht schwierig. Kann auch möglich sein, dass deine Aussage stimmt. Als ich noch frisch in der Materie drin war, hab ich auch anfangs den Hoax (die Ente) mit dem Warrior Cats-Film 2012 geglaubt. - LG Aki-chan86 12:50, 28. Mai 2011 (UTC) Ja leider, es ist erstmal kein Warrior Cats-Film geplant, das weiß ich jedoch weil es auf der offiziellen Warriors Homepage steht, dass noch kein Film geplant ist, weil Vicky dies auch noch bestätigt hat und weil auch Beltz bestätigt hat, dass noch kein Film produziert wird. Aber ich würde mich sehr freuen wenn ein Film rauskäme, am liebsten in CGI-Technik. Ich denke mal die Autorinnen werden ihre Fans sicher informieren wenn ein Film rauskommt. Außer sie werden nicht in den Film einbezogen, was jedoch nicht gut wäre. Ja siehste, jeder hat eine andere Meinung ^^. Ich bin btw auch der Meinung das die pinke Katze Feuerherz (unten mit Graustreif ) - dies ist am logischsten - sein könnte, aber es könnte auch Graustreif (unten mit Silberfluss sein). Das Bild ist mehrfach auslegbar. Ebenso wie das von Cover 3. Aber Cover 6 ist eindeutig Feuerstern. Deswegen sind die Coverkatzen ja erstmal raus. ^^ Übrigens bist du auch gern in unserem IRC-Chat: http://webchat.quakenet.org/?channels=warriorcats-wiki&uio=d4 eingeladen! Dort können wir uns alle unterhalten und uns beraten ^^ Ist es für dich dann okay, wenn ich deinen Blog lösche? Weil wir nicht unbedingt wollen das Blogs (z.B. nur Meinungsumfragen zu WaCa) aus dem Boden schießen wie Pilze - gibt einige. Da gibt es ja andere Foren wie halt warriorcats.de oder auch unser Forum, das genutzt werden kann oder auch den Chat, um sich auszutauschen. - Aki-chan86 14:56, 28. Mai 2011 (UTC) Hab ne neue Antwort in Tigerstern Forum geschrieben: Forum:Tigerstern Finsterstern 28.05.2011 19:51 Stammbaum Hallo Star, also klar helf ich dir. Hier ist die Vorlage für die Stammbäume. Du musst damit nur etwas rumprobieren. Hier ist mal der Quellcode für den Stammbaum von Wolkenjäger: }} So sieht er dann aus: }} D-sind dei männlichen und F bei der Farbe die weiblichen Du musst dann nur für eine neue Spalte ein | setzen. Die Zeichen findest du in der Vorlage. - LG Aki-chan86 15:01, 14. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Hey Star^^ Der Chat war gut^^. Ich hab gleich danach an Schuss gearbeitet ohne den Manga zukennen. Dafür hab ich mit anderen Artikel z.B. den von Mitzi kombiniert. Schreib mir doch auch mal.^^ PS: Kann ich mich auch an dich wenden wenn Silber keine Zeit hat? LG Feder Hi Star^^ Danke für deine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite. Und danki ,dass ich mich auch an dich wenden kann.^^ Ich komm mal wieder in den Chat vielleicht auch jetzt gleich.^^ LG Feder Okay, das heißt dann aber auch, dass wir die Vorlagen vom englischen Wiki nicht benutzen sollten. Schließlich sollten die ja auch eigentlich nur dort benutzt werden.... Tautropfen 19:13, 21. Sep. 2011 (UTC)Tautropfen Erstmal musst du mich nicht gleich anschnautzen. o3ô Zweitens meinte ich nicht das Bild von Rainflower sondern die ganzen Vorlagen im Allgemeinen. Wenn wir das Artwork von dem eglischen Wiki schon nicht benutzen, sollten wir die Vorlagen dafür ebenfalls nicht benutzen. Tautropfen 19:23, 21. Sep. 2011 (UTC)Tautropfen Na dann.... aber "Hmpf!" ist aber Shadows line die darfst du nicht benutzen! XD (das war übrigens nicht ernst gemeint) Ich versuch wieder etwas aktiver hier zu werden, ich würde auch gerne beim Charaart helfen. Gibts da irgendeine Vorrausetzung? ich mein ich kann mit den Vorlagen umgehen wenn das die einzige ist :3 shading bekommt ich auch hin, bin bei meinen Charas nur zu faul dafür xD Tautropfen 19:31, 21. Sep. 2011 (UTC)Tautropfen äähhh also erstmal finde ichs unfair. ich hab mich bereits entschuldigt. und wenn ICH mondherz' bilder hässlich finde, na und? er hat MEINE schließlich auch beleidigt!!! (siehe DISKUSSION!!!!) wtf ...anonym... -oder auch nicht :(((- ich hab welche gezeichnet, ok welche nicht. dein bild hab ich in beiden gleichzeitig gehabt, aber ich habs ja wieder entfernt. und mondherz fande die bilder hässlich, die ich selbst gezeichnet hatte . und was soll daran bitte frech sein, wenn ich mich 1. entschuldige und 2. nicht will dass man MEINE bilder beleidigt??? Vanille :( Hi Star^^ Was ist denn mit Vanille los? Ich persönlich mag die Bilder von Mond sehr. Sehen wir uns mal wieder im Chat? LG Federschweif Chatakter ArtBearbeiten Hallo,Star Kannst du dir bitte meine zwei neuen Bilder beim Chatakter Art ansehen? Lahmfuß 13:20,14.Okt Eichhornflug ich wollte nur erwähnen das eichhörnchen,,flug" nicht unbedinkt mit ,,flug" übersetzt werden muss das kann für viele komisch sein wenn auf einmal im buch seht Eichhorn-pelz,-schweif,-fell ich würde nicht unbedingt gleich im wiki -flug scheiben.Es ist ja noch nicht sicher . Ach ja deine Bilder geffallen mir :) . Rotkehlchenflug Trotzdem schniff :I Oki da freu ich mich schon ;D hey hey,star wie macht man dieses shading? Lahmfuß du fragst warum ich nich mehr in den chat komme? dann denk mal nach und wieso fragst du überhaupt du kannst es dir denken. sag mal aki sie soll in skype on kommen ? bitte danke lilie Hallo. hallo. ich bin neu hier und finde das richtig schön!! die bilder und das ihr euch so viel mühe gebt; richtig toll :D wie macht ihr dass mit den katzen malen die sind cool! kannst du mir weiterhelfen?? ich hab deine diskussion mal durchgelesen und bemerkt dass so ne vanillepfote dich anscheinend nicht mag xD und du sie auch nicht, ich hab ihre seite gesehen xD was hat sie den gemacht? sie hat bilder beleidigt? ich würde das gern wissen nicht das ich auch so was mach und dann gelöscht werde so wie sie xD kannst mich gern Cherry nennen. du musst nicht "cherry fruity" sagen das ist viel zu lang. wenn ich dich Star nennen darf?? :) Cherry Fruity 14:36, 24. Okt. 2011 (UTC)Cherry Fruity P.S übrigens ist sie meine schwester (also vanille) sie hat mir aber nicht gesagt was sie da macht. :( wir streiten grade xD nicht dass da iwas passiert. wir haben nur eine email adresse, deswegen auch die gleiche ip :) passt schon, fireheart hat mich aufgeklärt im chat xD oki, danke schonmal :D ich finde deine bilder trotzdem schön. bei mir ist leider der Rand immer so gepixelt, deswegn kann ich iwie nicht richtig malen :( wie macht man das, das das so schön aussieht ? Cherry Fruity 14:23, 25. Okt. 2011 (UTC) heyy :) ich biins nochamal, und wollte fragen wegen den bildern. unter mir ist ja ein bild von DJ und bei ihm fehlen auch an den rändern schwarze pixel, bei mir auch immer!! wie machst du das?? kannst du vielleicht inden chat kommen?? wär lieb, danke- Cherry Hi, ich habe ein selbstgemaltes bild und wollte wissen wie du es findest (: Grüüüüßße....DJ-Nekoo Heyy!! Ich hab mal ne frage: wer hat diese wiki eigentlich gegründet?? Hawkyy 1. 11. 2011 Okayyy danke!!!!! Hab vergessen dass man dort nachschauen kann =DDD Hawkily As Was ist Gimp? LG, Mohnfeuer Help meeeeeeee ... Hi star, ich kann mich nicht anmelden und in das caracter art komm ich auch nicht ich kapiers nicht und in einen blog kann ich auch nicht schreiben.Das mit dem Blog und anmelden liegt glaub am internet da ich bei verwanten bin. Rotkehlchenflug es lag am Internet naja auf jeden fall kappier ichs immer noch nicht mit dem Art wenn du mir helfen würdest wäre ich dir sehr dankbar ach ja Eichhorn,,flug" wird nicht mit Spinnen bein zur kriegerrin ernannt Rotkehlchen wie kann ich wenn ich in einem anderen wiki admin bin jemand anderes auch zum admin mchenn ? hi star. sorry dass ich gestern nicht gekommen bin, aber ih hatte heute ein referat und muste noch lernen. wie wär es heute abend um 5 im chat? sry nochamal :)) - Cherry ich komm da auch nicht rein :// Mondherz 16:37, 2. Dez. 2011 (UTC) 100000% XDD Mondherz 16:41, 2. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ich heiße bei skype jetzt moony22333 weil ich mein blödes pw vergessen habe -.-' Mondherz 16:44, 2. Dez. 2011 (UTC) mein spezialgebiet :DDD das schaff nur ich XDDD Mondherz 16:50, 2. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Hi Star -.- Das gesamte Internet ist bei mir grad zum 2ten mal abgesrtürzt! Ich komm auch nicht mehr in den Chat, als ich grad eben da war, habt du und Tau bei mir im Status geschrieben. Also nicht wundern, ich versuch es nochmal, vllt bg XD Fireheart002 19:45, 7. Dez. 2011 (UTC)Fireheart002 Bella Sara Meinst du das Online Spiel, oder das DS Spiel???--Tinipfote 19:22, 9. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Ivypool Hey Star :D Weil sie ja verschieden beschrieben wurde (mit weißem Gesicht und ich glaube einmal auf ieinem Cover) würde ihr vorschlagen einfach alternative Versionen zu machen ^^ Achja sry dass ich grad nicht in den Chat komme, aber ich hatte nen anstregenden Tag und will euch nicht mit meiner Laune nerven xD Vllt mache ich gleich noch ein paar Bearbeitungen und geh off mal gucken ^^ LG Süva :D Merry Christmas! Hallo Star :3 Ich wünsche dir frohe Weihnachten und ein gutes neues Jahr :D Fireheart002 09:12, 23. Dez. 2011 (UTC)Fireheart002 Hey Star fröhliche Weihnachten und nen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr LG Feder 13:33, 23. Dez. 2011 (UTC)Feder Auch von mir frohe Weihnachten und frohes neues Jahr! Adlerkralle99 18:54, 23.Dez. 2011 (UTC) Hallo Sternchen, ich wünsche dir ebenfalls frohe Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr! - Ich will meine alte Freundin wieder ;( hey es tut mir leid, dass ich so bin momentan.nur du hast mich damit total überrumpelt und ich war auf das gefühlscaos nicht gefasst und joa. ich weiß ich hätte dir gegen über erlich sein sollen, aber ich wusste noch nicht bescheid über dies und das. ich will einfach nur die alte star wieder haben.meine freundin und mein ratgeber, meine unterstürzerin und mein beschützer ich will dich wieder so haben wie es war und nicht wie es jz zusein scheint. wir streiten uns nur wegen IHM dass ist nicht gerade freunschaftsaufbauend. denn es nützt niemanden was. in liebe deine lilienblüte Bild Hey Cousine :D Komm mir jetzt n bissl blöd vor weil ich nich weiss wöfür das bild is...xDD Aber Sonnensturm is total schön ^^ knuddle knuddle knuddle Tinipfote 10:59, 31. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Ja is schon klar aber ich habe eben die wahrheit gesagt. Könnten wir die beleidigungen bitte lassen? -.- Drachenherz 2 16:08, 2. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Sichelschweif Hallo Star, es tut mir leid dass du nicht da warst, aber es wurd einstimmig vom Chat beschlossen, dass Sichelschweif erst einmal für eine Weile aus dem Chat gebannt wird. Gründe: Er hat sich als Keks, Drachenherz und auch als '''dich ausgegeben, verarscht und beleidigt User. Sichelschweif besitzt folgende IP: webchat@dslb-178-007-144-048.pools.arcor-ip.net. Damit du ihn erkennst, falls er trotz des Banns in den Chat kommen sollte, ansonsten ist ihm nichts zu geben. LG 19:57, 6. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Mein Profil Ich habe gelesen was du mir angeboten hast. Wenn ich einmal Zeit habe schreib ich das alles wieder hin und dann schreib ich dir, dass du die Seite für unangemeldete Nutzer sperren kannst. Danke. Aber im Moment hab ich keine Zeit das alles noch einmal zu schreiben aber sobald ich Zeit habe mach ichs und melde mich dann bei dir. lg. Finsterstern 06.04.2012 13:43 Ich habe es jetzt erledigt. hatte doch ein wenig mehr Zeit. Wäre nett wenn dus jetzt für unangemeldete Nutzer sperrst. lg. Finsterstern 06.04.2012 14:41 Spoiler Hey ^^ Keine Sorge, die Spoiler machen mir nichts ^^ Ich bin schon immer im e-wiki unterwegs und schaue was es da neues zu the last hope gibt xD Ich weiß jetzt schon ein paar interessante Fakten, aber ich bin froh, wenn du die Auftritte jetzt ergänzen kannst ^^ LG 16:16, 6. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Bild hey Cousi x33 hiiier is das Bild das ich dir versprochen hab..hab ma was neues ausprobier ;) Hoffentlich gefällts dir! xD - 21:52, 29. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Übersetzungen Hi,also ich wollte nur aus neugier wissen woher du und andere wissen wie die neuen Bücher und die Charas heißen, also Löwenpfote,Häherpfote und Distelpfote (I heate you Belz!).LGEkliss 14:19, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC) Danke für die Info.Und du hast recht.Wie konnte Belz Hollyleaft nur Distelpfote nenne.Mir würde so Stechpalmenpfote oder was anderes viel besser gefallen.Ich dachte Belz sei dumm,aber so tief kann man doch nicht sinken.... LG Ekliss 14:37, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC) Zitat Vorlagen Hallo Star! Ich würde gerne wissen wie man vorlagen erstellt, da ich ja noch im anderen wikis bin wo es keine gibt. Würde mich echt freuen wenn du antwortest Lg-Eki Name Hey, sorry, ich hab nich gewusst, dass es hier jemand gibt, der auch StarForce heißt. Ich bin ja auch eigentlich in nem anderen Wiki. Tut mir Leid, kannst du mir verzeihen? xD War echt keine Absicht, lg Note <3 Bin neu hier Hallo Starforce! Ich wollte mal fragen, wie ich am Schnellsten an Freunde komme, weil ich gerne welche haben möchte. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich etwas mit der Frage nerve, aber ich möchte es wirklich wissen. - LG Dämmerwald 20.09 Uhr 8. Juli 2012 (UTC) Hey, sry, dass ich schon zum 2. mal heute störe, aber ich wollte fragen, wie man Benutzernamen verlinken kann, schließlich zeigt man mir immer an, dass es diese Seite nicht gibt. Danke im Vorraus - LG Dämmerwald 20.53 Uhr 8. Juli 2012 (UTC) Keksauge -.- Hi Star, Ich wollt dich fragen ob du mal mit Keksauge reden kannst, zwar ist der ircc lehr trotzdem regt mich das irgenwie auf: Sie hat mir den nick geklaut Keks ok das hab ich ihr schon gesagt aber Plätzchen hat sie auch genommen ! vl. kannst du mal mit ihr reden LG Lünchen (ich kann mich nich mehr anmelden ;( ) Bild :) Ein Hauskätzchen Ich habe ein Bild für dich gemalt und hoffe es gefällt dir <3 GLG Jacky Danke! Hallo, Danke ^.^ Werd ich mir zu Herzen nehmen, vielleicht werd ich mich da auch mal blicken lassen :) Lg A Pictuire for you ♥ Hier hab ich mal Sternenkraft als Heilerschülerin versucht :3- 14:03, 26. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ein bildchen der anfüher heißt:buchenstern ich hoffe er gefält dir ich habe nur paint er ist aber schön geworden oder musst nicht danken! dein Loki love (Diskussion) 19:13, 2. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Bild für Dich Hey, Star. Ich hab für dich ein Bild gemacht. Ich hoffe es wird dir gefallen X3. --Michi (Talk) 18:57, 7. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Bin neu Hallo Star.. Ich habe gelesen, dass man Signaturen erst später nach dem man bestimmte bedingungen ausgefüllt hat benutzen darf. Dürfte ich aber auf meine Seite welche Stellen. Ich habe da ja schon Katzen reingestellt und wollte da neben die Namen halt als Siggi einfügen? LG Keksmuffin (Diskussion) 06:05, 11. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Star! Vielen Dank für die Info, ich fühle mich wirklich sicherer..du hast recht, vielleicht sollte ich wirklich mal mit ihnen reden...das tut mir echt leid. Vielleicht finden wir einen weg und sie lassen mich wenigstens ein paar mal in den Chat! LG, deine # von nuss ich hab auf akis seite nichts bearbeitet.was sool das # Danke!♥ Hi Starli! Danke für das ober-super-mega-gigantische Bild! Hab mich echt gefreut! Ich hab dir auch ne SEHR REALISTISCHE Katze gemalt :) HDGDL- 21:41, 29. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Hi, ich bin's Vitani. Habe da ma ne Frage:Was hast du eingegeben um dein Avatar zu finden? (Vitani 18:08, 30. Aug. 2012 (UTC)) Vitanifan Ok danke! Ich schreibe in zukunft da datum hin. Ist mir selber noch nie aufgefallen :/ 13:41, 31. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Starforce, ich will zwar nicht nerven, aber könntest du die Seite von Gefährliche Spuren Verändern? Es gibt das Buch jetzt auch als Taschenbuch/Broschietes Buch und ich kann die Seite natürlich nicht ändern. Benutzer: WarriorCatsLayton Weichpelz' Bearbeitungen Hallo Star, Daisy und mir sind Weichpelz' Bearbeittungen negativ aufgefallen, da sie immer rückgängig gemacht werden müssen. Ich habe diesen User darauf bereits eben angeschrieben, wollte dir aber noch mal Bescheid sagen. LG - 17:25, 26. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Re: Leopardenstern Hallo, ja klar kannst mich gerne so nennen :) Ich fand es zwar auch nicht ganz inordung - sie hätte sich ja damit abfinden können, dass ich Leopardpaw vor ihr gemalt habe - hab aber trotzdem zugestimmt, weil ich mich hier in Sachen Community ziemlich zurückhalte und mir nicht irgendwelche Feinde machen will, da ich ich mitbekommen hab das diese Situation schon vorher mal da gewesen war. Zwingen würde ich das ganze auch nicht umbedingt nennen, da ich ja entscheiden durfte und ich eine 'Gegenleistung' bekommen hätte, aber okay :). Aber Danke für die Anmerkung und den Ratschlag, vielleicht stell ich mein Bild wieder auf sie CA- Seite, aber erstmal sehen was aus Korallenstern's Version wird :) Lg, Rosenherz 97 (Diskussion) 17:13, 27. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Weichpelz Ich hab ne Frage 5 Tage Sperrung sind um. Weichpelz ist immer noch gesperrt. Wann wird das den Aufgehoben ?? Den sie ist mein BF und würde sie gern mal wieder hier sehen !! Also wie lange Sperrung den noch ?? Krähensee (Diskussion) 17:57, 1. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Sperrung Wieso wurde ihre Sperrung um 1 WOCHEN verlängert ?? Liebe Grüße Krähensee (Diskussion) 19:03, 1. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Narbengesicht Danke für die nette Begrüßung :) Möchte dich drauf hinweisen, dass meine kleine Änderung schon von Dämmerwald gemacht wurde, und sie von Sonnensturm rückgängig gemacht wurde, wieso auch immer. Denn, was da vorher stand, war nicht wirklich die deutsche Sprache ;P [[User:Snow90|'Snow']][[User talk:Snow90|'90']] 20:50, 9. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Bilder Ja, alle außer die Neuen sollen abgelehnt werden :) Korallenstern (Diskussion) 13:43, 13. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Diskussions Seite Bekomm ich irgendwan meine Diskussions Seite zurück ? Ich verspreche auch deine Verwarnungen und was du da sonst noch geschrieben hast nicht mehr zu löschen. Bitte bekomm ich sie zurück ? LG Weichpelz ehm ja... ... wie soll ich anfangen :| also Keks wollte was bearbeiten und hat dabei versehentlich einen ganzen abschnitt gelöscht.und da sie das buch noch nicht gelesen hat, in dem die informationen trinstehen, hat sie mich gebeten , das zu übernehmen.ich hab das jetzt auch gemacht,aber ich wollt bitten,dass da nochma jemand trüber schaut,weil ich verdammt müde bin und die tastatur spinnt und ich leicht fehler gemacht haben könnte. --> Brombeeralle (abschnitt Mondschein) GLG 00:35, 18. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Frage Hallo Star, ich wollte dich fragen,wie man öhm ich weiß nicht so genau,wie das heißt,aber kannst du mir sagen,wie man solche Teile auf eine Seite macht,wo ein Bild ist und steht z.b. Wo er lebt.Ich hoffe auf eine Antwort. LG Startip 15:03, 27. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Kieselflamme/Sig Ich möchte dich mal auf eine Sach hinweisen. Ein Benutzer namens Kieselflamme hat grad mal 32 Bearbeitungen und hat eine farige Siggi hier die Links hier der Benutzer: Kieselflamme da siehst du beim Profil sein Siggi. Damit du das Siggi bessern siehst hier: Benutzer:Kieselflamme/Sig Seh es dir mal an. Wollte dich nur drauf hinweisen. LG Krähensee Also... Ehm...ja heißt das wenn ein User seine Siggi selber macht, darf er es behalten ergal wie viele Bearbeitungen er hat ? LG Krähensee (Krähe) Danke Danke jetzt kann ich mir eine Farbige Siggi machen. Komm doch in den Chat ? LG Krähensee ..... Okay, danke. LG Krähe Also... Ich meinte das was so ähnlich wie eine Tabelle ist was immer auf den Seiten ist z.b. die Namen von einem Krieger.Hoffe du weißt was ish meine. LG Startip 12:05, 28. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Kann man das jetzt auch in anderen Wikis verwenden? LG Startip 14:23, 28. Okt. 2012 (UTC) PS:Dein Siggi ist cool ^^ Sprenkelchen sagt Dankeschönlein danke , dass du mir geholfen hast mit den bildern. DAAAAAANKE <33333333333 GLG 15:56, 29. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Bild <333 Hi Star, Ich möchte dir ein Bild schenken ;) Hoffe es gefällt dir ^^ Es heißt Schildplattpfote xD Liebe Grüße Startip 16:49, 29. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Siggi Kannst du mir bitte ein Siggi machen?Ich möchte dass da Tip steht.Das T ist blau,das i gelb und das p wieder blau.Vorne würde ich gern Absol haben und hinten Zoroark.Kannst du die pkmns auch shiny machen?Ich hoffe es geht^^ Liebe Grüße Startip 16:03, 30. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Wie kann ich mein Siggi in anderen Wikis benutzen? LG 16:51, 30. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Danke! Wollte mich nur noch mal für das wunderschöne Bild bedanken! Lg, Holly 11:52, 1. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Tja, ich kann nicht so gut damit umgehen xD Vieleicht leigt das an Paint, eher aber an mir, wie gesagt, ich kann nicht zeichnen xD Holly Hab noch ein paar Versuche ;) Bild + Langeeee nichts gehört <3 Hey Starli <3 Lange nichts gehört!Habe dich vermisst!Und hie eine (sehr (XD) ) realistische Katze.- 15:27, 1. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Bild<3 Hallu Star :3 vieeeelen Dank XD Ich habe dir ein Bildchen gemalt : hoffentlich gefällt es dir . GLG 09:28, 3. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :) du verdienst es, weil du mir immer hilfst und einem immer zuhörst und weil du ne ganz tolle chatfreundin bist und ich dich ganz doll mag :D GLG 11:38, 3. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Nervende und blöde Frage Blöde Frage aber könntest du vielleicht stat Absol Shiny Victini in meine Siggi machen? LG 19:32, 3. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Wie bitte??!! Was hab ich da gehört?! du FREUST dich, dass ich aus dem Wiki geh und lästerst im Skype-Kanal über mich??? Echt, DU warst mal meine FREUNDIN und jetz bist du nur eine VERRÄTERIN!! Dein "ruhiges Gespräch" zwischen uns kannst du dir abschminken, klar?? und ich werd im Wiki bleiben, weil ichs mir nich von DIR versauen lasse Flocke Hilfe Bitte, Star, du musst mir helfen! ;( meine Eltern sind gerade nicht da und mein Bruder ist weit weg von mir, dass ist die perfekte Gelegenheit um in den Chat zu kommen! Aber ich trau mich nicht. Ich will meine Eltern nicht anlügen, nicht schon wieder, was soll ich tun? Alle vermissen mich, naja fast alle, oder? Bitte hilf mir! LG, deine Okey... Aber ich fühle mich nicht gut dabei, gar nicht gut... Mein Vater ist bis morgen weg und meine Mutter kommt erst spät abends wieder..LG, wie denn, ich kann keine sachen ausm chat speichern, die vor ner woche oder so warn o.O Deine Sailor Mars :D Hallo Star :) Ich hab die (äußerst hässliche) Sailor Mars fertig^^ LG - Nebelschleier (Diskussion) 09:31, 11. Nov. 2012 (UTC) dooooch das hast du verdient *knuddel* und ich hab auf deiner seite gelesen, das du sailor moon-fan bist ;) LG Nebelschleier (Diskussion) 16:18, 11. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Profil/Freunde hallu star, wollt dir nur sagn, dass ich auf deinem profil 2 mal bei freunden stehe ^^ GLG 07:32, 12. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Aburrido xD Hey Star! Mir war (mal wieder langweilig (Spanisch: aburrido xD) und da hab ich ein Bildchen für dich gemalt, ist besser als das letzte und ich hoffe es gefällt dir, Holly Siggi Hallo Star, Es ist schade,dass man keine Anis mehr in seine Siggi tuen darf ;( Könntest du mir vieleicht Bilder in meine Siggi machen,so wie du sie hast?Nur das ich sie dir gebe?Das wär sehr nett :3 Und könntest du bitte noch in meine Siggi stat "Stars in the Night" "Der Weg ist das Ziel" schreiben? GLG 18:06, 20. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ~ich gehe hier weg? ~ Hallo Star :'( Ich wollte dir sagen das ich weg gehe und zwar für immer.Tut mir leid das ich dich damals so äh... genervt habe du weißt schon was.Und alles tut mir leid du wars und bist einfach die? geilste Freundin die ich je hatte.'''Ich hoffe das ich mal durch Naseli was von dir höre und tschüss für immer.14:01, 23. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Bild für dich<3333 Ich habe ein Bild für dich. Ich nenn es Nachtschweif :/ Das Bild sieht doof aus. LG Weichpelz ''Was man tut bestimmt das Leben !'' 19:01, 24. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Na gut.Habt mich überredet.Ich werde (versuchen) hier zu bleiben :) 13:14, 30. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Freunde Sprenkel Ich habe mir dein Profil angesehen und mir ist aufgefallen das Sprenkel bei dir 2x steht :D Magst du sie so sehr das du sie zwei mal schreibst :) LG Weichpelz ''Was man tut bestimmt das Leben !'' 23:18, 30. Nov. 2012 (UTC) GIMP Hi Star, Ich wollte dich mal was fragen,und zwar wie macht man Shading auf die Bilder bei GIMP und ich weiß irgendwie auch nicht so genau wie man die Farbe macht. Kannst du es mir bitte sagen? GLG 09:58, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Hi Star, könnte ich das Bild nochmal einstellen nur größer? Diamantenpelz (Diskussion) 14:41, 19. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Und als Hauskätzchen gibt es Frostkralle auch noch nicht Diamantenpelz (Diskussion) 14:46, 19. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Und würde 150% Vergrößerung reichen? Diamantenpelz (Diskussion) 14:49, 19. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Aber Frostkralle steht bei den benötigten CA. Diamantenpelz (Diskussion) 14:51, 19. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Hi Star, Ab dem 26.Dezember ca.15h bin ich nicht mehr vom CA ausgeschlossen,oder? Welche Vergrößerung brauche ich für ein Bild? Merry Christmas Diamantenpelz (Diskussion) 13:11, 21. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Man kann ja auf % vergrößern und verkleinern.Und ich vergrößere das Bild immer wenn ich gerade male.Und könnte ich eigentlich zum Beispiel ein Bild von Buchenstern Morgen posten? Diamantenpelz (Diskussion) 17:37, 21. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Bunte Mieze :D xDDD Bunte-Mieze-Zeit xDD :D 14:38, 22. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten! :3 Liebe Star, ich wünsche dir frohe Weihnachten und vieeele, schöne Geschenke! GLG deine 12:55, 24. Dez. 2012 (UTC) *o* Frohe Weihnachten! Frohe Weihnachten Star! Und alles Gute :) LG Weichpelz ''Nothing should you butt alive :)'' 22:23, 24. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Happy Christmas, Starforce!!! Hi Star, Ich möchte dir schöne Weihnachten wünschen ;) ich hab dir ein Bild von Sternenkraft gemalt sry sieht blöd aus ich kann nicht so gut malen :( Naja hoffentlich gefällt es dir trotzdem ;) GLG 13:36, 25. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Diamantenpelz Hi Star, Kann man irgendeine Augenfarbe nehmen wenn es nicht angegeben ist,welche Augenfarbe er/sie hat? z.B. Bei einem grauem Kater grüne Augen. Diamantenpelz (Diskussion) 18:25, 28. Dez. 2012 Dürfte ich dir vielleicht mal ein Bild malen :) Diamantenpelz (Diskussion) 12:48, 29. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Und wo müsste ich es dann hinzufügen? Diamantenpelz (Diskussion) 12:49, 29. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Dann mach ich mich an die Arbeit :) und ist es egal welche Ver-größerung/kleinerung ich neheme? (wenn ich es auf deiner Diski poste) Diamantenpelz (Diskussion) 13:09, 29. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Welche Vorlage soll ich nehem,wenn ich einen Ältesten ausmalen will? Diamantenpelz (Diskussion) 09:55, 30. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Und welche bei Jungen,2.Anführern und Anführern? Diamantenpelz (Diskussion) 10:04, 30. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ich hätte eine Idee für die Vorlagen, die es noch nicht gibt: Anführer/In:Eine aufrecht sitzende Katze mit einem Stern auf der Stirn. 2.Anführer/In:Eine aufrecht sitzende Katze mit einem halben Stern auf der Stirn. Heiler/In:Eine Aufrecht liegende Katze mit Kräutern vor sich./eine stehende Katze mit Kräutern im Maul. Diamantenpelz (Diskussion) 23:43, 3. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Älteste/r:Eine zusammengerollte Katze mit offenen Augen. Königin:Eine liegende Kätzin mit einem angeschwollenen Bauch. Junges:Ein fröhlich hüpfendes Junges mit offenen Augen/Ein erwartungsvoll wartendes Junges.(Es wartet auf eine Patroullie oder so.) Diamantenpelz (Diskussion) 15:29, 1. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :) Weichpfote:Eine Katze die Ähnlichkeit mit einem Schüler hat.Nur halt mit anderer Haltung(z.B. Schwanz liegt neben den Pfoten) und bisschen größeren Pfoten. :) Diamantenpelz (Diskussion) 20:49, 3. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Bei einem Hauskätzchenjungem vielleicht die erste Variante von dem Jungen mit Halsband. Bei einem Einzelläufer-/Streunerjungem die erste Variante ohne Halsband. Diamantenpelz (Diskussion) 12:09, 2. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :) Tada!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Für dich. :) Diamantenpelz (Diskussion) 18:59, 2. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Ich werde bald Tautropfen fragen ob sie die Vorschläge sich mal anschauen will. :) Diamantenpelz (Diskussion) 13:55, 5. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Mir ist etwas aufgefallen, Diamantenherz hat noch nicht 200 Bearbeitungen. Diamantenpelz (Diskussion) 16:32, 6. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Ich habe heute die Hauskätzchenvorlage so ausgemalt das sie am Ende ungefähr aussieht wie meine Katze,Darf ich sie zur meiner Profilseite hinzufügen? Lg Diamantenpelz (Diskussion) 13:30, 8. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Hier ist dein Bild 2 :) Diamantenpelz (Diskussion) 15:17, 17. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Character Art (Diskussion) Ehm...ja also ich kenn mich damit noch nicht so aus wie viele Bilder auf die Diskussions Seite der Character Art dürfen, und ich hätte da ein Bild das ich gerne rauf machen würde, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich das grad kann. Also kannst du mir bitte sagen wie viele rauf dürfen und ob ich eins meiner Bilder rauf machen kann? Schon einmal vielen Dank für deine Hilfe. Liebe Grüße, und viel Glück weiterhin :) Diamond ''Diamanten sind kein Leben wert, denk daran!'' 12:41, 4. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Ach ja und hier bei der vierten Regel steht am Anfang NAchdem :) Diamond ''Diamanten sind kein Leben wert, denk daran!'' 12:41, 4. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Bild von Vogelflug Ehmm....es ist so, dürfte ich dein Bild von Vogelflug als Ava nehmen? Vogel Danke Danke das du mir geholfen hast :D Und ich weiß wie man es transparent macht (kA woher). Na dann nochmal danke :) Liebe Grüße und viel Spaß noch Diamond ''Diamanten sind kein Leben wert, denk daran!'' 16:46, 4. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Danke! Den Vogelflug ist mein absoluter Lieblings Chara! Vielen Dank nochmal! Voge Hallo Starforce StarClan. Ich wollte dich, eine der (vielen) Charakter Art - "Leiterinnen" (oder so ^^) mal anschreiben, weil ich was sagen will. Nämlich, dass viele Zeichner Kommentare ignoriere. Ich finde das nicht besonders gut, weil meistens gesagt wird: 'Ich lasse es erstmal so und schaue wie die anderen es so finden'. Sollte nicht jeder verbesserungsvorschlag, außer er ist wirklich gerechtfertig unsinnig, befolgt werden? Immerhin sollte es doch jedem rechtgemacht werden, oder? Gruß, anonymer User PS: Da ich kein konto haben darf, köntest du mir hier auf deiner diskussionsseite antworten? Ich werde es hier im Auge behalten. Danke schon mal im Vorraus. Dummes Bild! Ich gebs auf :( Ich kann keine schönen Bilder ;( Jedenfalls will ich dir dieses Bild schenken. Ich weiß nicht sehr schön aber...hm... Grüße 17:01, 18. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Animieren mit Pixlr Hey Star, okay mir gehts um das ''animieren ''mit Pixlr. Du hast ja so etwas schon einmal hochgeladen. Ich frage mich, wie kann man es damit machen? Oder hast du diese Sachen selbst gemacht? Also Bunt hat mir erzählt das du Pixlr benutzt. Kannst Du es mir bitte, erklären? Liebe Grüße just for fun <-'''Freundschaft Hey Starlilein :3 Wie geht es dir? ''' '''HDL 20:47, 24. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Hallo :) Ungestört reden... mal schauen... Nein, ich habe leider kein Skype, werde ich mir aber sicher bald zulegen. Wir könnten evtl. auf http://warrior-cats-clans-rpgs.jimdo.com meiner HPreden, bis ich skype hab, oki? Bis dann :) ~~Glitzerstern~~ CA Hey es geht um Mottenflügel... Naja du hast ja gesagt, dass die Streunerversionen überflüssig seien, Tau meint aber das Gegenteil... Soll ich die Streuner jetzt entfernen oder nicht? LG 11:22, 8. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hallo, Star! Ich wollte dich nur informieren, dass ich spätestens bis Sonntag Skypen kann, ich schreib dir dann noch den Namen. Bis dann :) Glitzerstern 13:45, 9. Mai 2013 (UTC)Glitzerstern Star ♥ Natürlich komme ich nochmal, ich wollte auch mit dir reden. Ida <3333333... LG, deine Mir fällt keine passende Überschrift ein... Jaaaaa, also wollt mal fragen, wann du in den Chat kommst, hätte da mal ne Frage^^ 14:56, 11. Mai 2013 (UTC) Skype Hey Star!! Bin jetzt in Skype. Mein Name: Sonnen_stern00 (war klar^^) Wie ist deiner? LG (UTC)Glitzerstern Siggi Hi Star!, Wie du siehst, habe ich meinen Namen geändert. Und da wollte ich dich fragen, ob du vielleicht meine Siggi dementsprechend ändern könntest? Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn du es machen würdest^^ Auf der Siggi soll Shadow stehen, und zwar die ersten drei Buchstaben in schwarz und die letzten drei in dunkelrot. Und auf dem Spruch soll in dunkelrot stehen: A shadow in the night... Ich würde mich wirklich sehr, sehr freuen, wenn es gehen würde^^ GLG 17:24, 17. Mai 2013 (UTC) Re Wieso sollt ich? ;( Da werd ich doch nur gemobbt, dass ich gemein und fies, ect bin ;( Ich fühl mich grad richtig mies und das kannst du den anderen sagen, und du willst doch auch nur mit mir reden, damit du mich auch noch anmeckerst, nicht wahr? ;( 20:26, 17. Mai 2013 (UTC) Ja, trotzdem möcht ich da im Moment nicht hin ;( Du kannst ja in den GTA Chat kommen ;( Weil in den Chat hier komm ich heute nicht mehr ;( 20:35, 17. Mai 2013 (UTC) weiß nicht wie ichs nennen soll Naja, ich habe mein bestes versucht :* 22:57, 17. Mai 2013 (UTC) Danke<333 Wow *-* Die Siggi sieht echt cool aus ;) Danke! 06:27, 18. Mai 2013 (UTC) 123456789abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz (oder: wenn einem keine überschrift einfällt) Ich weiß, Sternenkraft sieht etwas anders aus (und wahrscheinlich nicht so hässlich wie das bidl) , aber man muss ja ein bissl Künstlerfreiheit haben^^ Ja, das is für dich meine liebste schwester XD 11:01, 18. Mai 2013 (UTC) nicht traurig sein... ;( ich weiß, es grenzt an bilderspam... aber ich kann es nicht ertragen, wenn du so traurig bist ;( Sternenkraft und Sprenkelfeuer <3 Ich hab dich so unendlich doll lieb und wenn ich dir irgendwie helfen kann, dann sag es, ich heule gleich mit, wenn du so traurig bist! ♥♥♥♥ 19:49, 18. Mai 2013 (UTC) For You <3 Ich hab mal ein Bildchen für dich gemalt :D <33333 Hoffentlich gefällt es dir :) lg 22:11, 18. Mai 2013 (UTC) Stamm Hey, Ich hab eben mit Aki gesprochen und sie meinte auch dass Stamm, Ancients und Bergkatzen ja im Grunde dieselben Katzen meinen, also hab ich das erstmal eingefügt ^^ Komm doch in Skype online ^^ - 15:20, 25. Mai 2013 (UTC) Achso ^^ Ja, das könnte man noch umändern, aber ich persönlich würd das jetzt nicht so wichtig finden, ich mein wir wissen ja was gemeint ist und damit würde der Name der Vorlage nur noch länger werden und äußerlich ändert sich eh nichts, aber wir können heut abend ja nochmal darüber sprechen ^^ - 15:25, 25. Mai 2013 (UTC) Re Du warst nicht dran schuld, ich fand es nur einmal etwas gemein, dass du mir nicht glaubst, obwohl ich versprochen hab die Wahrheit zu sagen, das ich auch getan hab. Ich konnte mich an diese Beispiele die du genannt hast wirklich nicht erinnern und kann es immernoch nicht :/.. überhaupt, ich hatte das gefühl, dass ihr... ach, kA, aber als ich gelesen hab, was ihr schreibt hab ich meine Meinung geändert. Ich weiß nicht, ob Aki dir das schon gesagt hat, aber wir haben uns nochmal gründlich drüber unterhalten und ich werd auf jeden Fall wieder kommen, versprochen <3 Nur nicht jetzt, weil ich PC-Verbot hab DDDX 15:41, 29. Mai 2013 (UTC) Meine Disk? Hi Star, was hast du vorhin auf meiner Disk gemacht?Bei mir zeigt es nichts neues an. LG 17:38, 2. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Seltsamer Diskussionsfaden Hi Star. Ich habe einen seltsamen Diskussionsfaden gefunden, schau ihn dir mal an: Diskussionsfaden:33587 LG 17:25, 3. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Jemand hat wieder eins deiner Bilder benutzt:Benutzer:Lerchenstern ;) LG 12:13, 4. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Und noch Benutzer:Honigbeere ;) LG 12:31, 4. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Neuer Job XD Ich habe einen neuen Job!!! XD Ich versuche ab jetzt immer darauf zu achten, dass niemand ohne Erlaubnis ''andere Bilder benützt. Ich nenne diesen Job öh....... ähm......... jetzt weiß ich es! Ich nenne diesen Job: ''PictureKeeper oder Picturekeeper(Oder kurz: PicKeeper oder Pickeeper) Echt seltsamer Name XD LG 13:26, 4. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Hi Star, hier eine Frage an dich: Wie macht man diese Clanlogos ''? LG 18:52, 5. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Ein kleines bildchen ich hoffe du magst es ;) ich habe mir sehr viel mühe gegeben Sturmfell (Diskussion) 20:44, 7. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Stammbaum? Schau mal dir die Beschreibung an und dann den Stammbaum..... Sandypaw 12:21, 8. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum 4.000!!! Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum '4.000!!! Und, Ich stelle meine Frage jetzt zum letzem Mal!!!! : ''Wie macht man diese '''Clanlogos????(Also die, die auf der Hauptseite in den Überschriften sind.)'' Und hast du dir schon Sandypaws Artikel ganz ''genau gelesen? LG 16:46, 8. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Zu Sandypaw: Vergleiche die Beschreibung mit der Farbe des Stammbaumkasten XD Zu den ''Clanlogos: Jeder Clan hat ja ein Logo, der SternenClan hat einen Stern im diesem Katzenkopfteil, der DonnerClan so einen Blitz in diesem Katzenkopfteil etc. Meine Frage:Wie macht man solche '''Clanlogos '''selber für erfundene Clans? LG 17:03, 8. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Kennst du jemanden???? LG 17:11, 8. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Schreib bitte, wenn du on kommst, weil ich komm wahrscheinlich nur on, wenn du auch da bist ♥ 13:00, 9. Jun. 2013 (UTC) du bist afk D: 16:54, 9. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Wus gibts denn? ~ 17:45, 13. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Alles Liebe & Gute für meine beste Sis♥ Sooo Maus. Ich wünsche dir alles gute der Welt und besonders Gesundheit und Glück und gute Freunde, die immer zu dir halten♥ Und das Angebot vom Chat gilt, versprochen <333333333 LY meine Maus 22:00, 15. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday *____* Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday liebe Starly, Happy Birhtday to you <333333 Mein Geschenk gebe ich dir lieber in Whats App :)) Ich hoffe du hast heute einen Wunderschönen Geburtstag mit vielen tollen Geschenken :D Ich hab dich ganz doll lieb <33333 Bitte bleib so wie du bist :) Du bist einfach toll, man kann super mit dir reden und man kann dich auch vertrauen <3 Du bist mir unbeschreiblich wichtig geworden, gut das es WhatsApp gibt, sonst hätten wir uns garnicht wirklich kennen gelernt :o Du bist wunderschön und einfach toll :) Hoffentlich wirst du dieses Jahr einen super tollen Geburtstag haben :* 365 Tage Freude, sei immer so gut gelaunt wie heute, 21.900 Stunden mit Zufriedenheit und das die Sonne immer für dich scheint 1 314 000 Minuten Gesundheit und Wohlergehen und das wir uns weiterhin so gut verstehen. das wünsche ich dir heut zu deinem Feste wie immer, nur das Beste. Deine 22:00, 15. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday, nochmal :'D Hey, happy Birthday nochmal und hier ist dein Geschenk :'D 23:44, 15. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Alles Gute Alles Gute zum Geburtstag Star<3. Hab dich lieb<3. Happy Birthday to you Happy Birthday to you, happy Birthday to you, happy Birthday dear Star, happy Bithday to you! Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!!! <3 <3 <3 <33333333333333333 Ich wünsche dir alles Gute!!! Ein Geburtstagsbildchen!!!!! PS: Tut mir leid, dass ich dir es nicht gestern nicht geschickt habe, da hatt ich keine Zeit :( Liebe Grüße 09:21, 16. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday auch von mir<33333 Liebe Star, Alles, alles Gute zum Geburtstag und viel, viel Spaß in deinem neuen Lebensjahr! Ich konnte das erst heute schreiben, weil ich selbst am 16.06 Geburtstag hatte ;) Darf ich fragen, wie alt du geworden bist? Ich bin jetzt 13..... Happy Birthday! Wünscht dir Wirbel Wirbelsturm (Diskussion) 15:21, 17. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Alles Gute nachträglich ;) Hey du^^ Auch ich wünsche dir alles Gute zum B-Day :D Ich hoffe, du hattest einen schönen Geburtstag. Lg Mystery (Diskussion) 14:58, 19. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Happyyyy Birthdayy Hallo Liebe Star alles Gute nachträglich sorry das ich dir jetzt erst grantulliere aber ich hatte die Woche kaum Zeit.Hoffe du bist mir nit böse :PHier eine kleines Geschenkli von mir :D Lg deine 14:49, 20. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Leere Seiten Hi, Star! Wenn ich Cloudpelt bearbeite, leert sich die Seite - ist das meine Schuld? Oder ein typischer Wikia-Fehler? Nach mehreren verfassten Absätzen ist das SEHR nervig! Ich hab es nun bei Word gespeichert und versuch es morgen, falls es nur an Wikia liegt. Danke jetzt schon. Muss jetzt weg... MfG StrangerInTheShadows (Diskussion) 19:53, 25. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Heideschweif Hi Star,ich hab bei Heideschweif nur schnell was korrigiert,und dann waren die Auftritte die noch nicht in den deutschen Büchern erschienen sind,nicht mehr im Spoiler...Ich habe versucht sie wieder in den Spoiler zu stecken,aber es klappt einfach nicht.Könntest du oder ein anderer Admin das erledigen? GLG - 00:52, 26. Jun. 2013 (UTC) MWAHAHAHHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA obiges steht aus Langeweile weil mir.....langweilig is :D HDL 19:58, 10. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Hilfe?:) Ich möchte gerne ein Bild hier hochladen was ich gemelt hab ( naja ich habs versucht xD ) und es klappt iwie nicht :/ und ich wollte dich fragen ob du mir da beim shading helfen kannst ? :3 LG Feder Answer² xD Ja ich weiß das Shading hat damit auch nichts zu tun , aber ich gluab das Problem gibt es bestimmt öfter das jemand die bilde rnet hochladen kann :D also iwie geht das nicht :| Federsee (Diskussion) 18:39, 25. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Bild Hey, ich hab gemerkt, dass ich dir ja noch gar kein Bild gemalt habe -Gebi-Geschenk zählt nicht. :3 right Also, ja |D Ein Bildchen für die Liebe Star C: 10:54, 28. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Mentor Hallo, Starforce, ich bin neu im Wiki und habe bereits von Mentoren gehört. Ich wollte fragen, wie das ganze funktioniert, und wann ich einen Mentor bekommen würde :) Seelenkralle (Diskussion) 13:06, 30. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Hey! Ich wollte fragen ob ich die Warrior Cats Charakter Art Vorlagen für meinen Club auf Gosupermodel.de benützen dürfte. Ich würde mich um Antwort freuen (Auch wenn ich keine Ahnung hab wie das hier geht) Lg Vici (; Pixrl Hay Stari, ich bins Mais und ich wollte mal fragen ob du so was wie Tutorials von Pixrl hast weil ich male ja auch damit aber ich bekomme das Shading und die Tigerung nie hin, kannst du mir helfen? LG 14:22, 5. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Ich habe jetzt mal zwei kleine Fragen: #Meine Siggi ist kaputt, wie kann man sie reparieren? #Ich habe vergessen wie man Bilder überschreibt, mit oder ohne Overwrite File? Das ich muss bald schlafen gehen, bitte bald antworten! LG Diamantenpelz 20:39, 5. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Overwrite also mit einem Häkchen, oder? LG Diamantenpelz 20:42, 5. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Re:Pixrl Hay ist kein Problem trotzdem Danke. LG 06:51, 7. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Frage Hallo, Starforce! Ich hätte eine Frage an dich: Darf ich das Bild ,,Brambleberry´´ verwenden? Bitte! Blaufluss (Diskussion) 16:17, 9. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Nochmal Hallo! Sorry, wenn ich dich damit nerve, aber Brambleberry hätte Steinauge, den Heiler dargestellt. Ich hätte auch hingeschrieben, dass ich ihn von dir habe. Nochmal sorry, wenn ich dich damit nerve. Blaufluss (Diskussion) 07:48, 15. Aug. 2013 (UTC) RE Hallo Starforce, dass es so aufgefallen ist, tut mir leid. Allerdings hatte ich nicht die Absicht feindschaftlich Chains CA's zu bewerten. Für mich sieht es wirklich so aus, kann natürlich an meinen PC liegen, der ist sowieso schon ziemlich alt, aber bei diesem Fall war es mir wirklich zu schwach. Zudem will ich anmerken, dass es User gibt, die das gleiche machen. Eig nenn ich nicht so gern Namen, aber mir ist aufgefallen, dass Fire da oft macht. Sie/Er hat dir immer ein Dafür gegeben und bei anderen CA's hat sie/er ein Dagegen gegeben, obwohl es an deinem CA genau gleich war. In diesem Fall hat man auch ganz eindeutig bemerkt, dass sie/er bei dir freundschaftlich berwertet hat, was ich übrigens auch ziemlich unfair fand! Und ihr werdet sie/ihn bestimmt nicht ermahnen, weil er/sie ja eure/r Freund/in ist, nicht wahr? :| Und bei Saphir war das auch mal so, dass Chain bei ihr immer nur unfair bewertet hat, aber nein, sie ist eure Freundin und somit wird sie nicht ermahnt.... Aber das überlass ich euch. Ist ja euer Wiki... :/ Es tut mir leid, wenn ihr es falsch gesehen habt, bzw wenn es auch wirklich so aussah. Ich verspreche ich zu bessern. LG 17:20, 30. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Artikelfrage Hi Star, Ich hab' da mal 'ne' Frage: In den Artikeln ist jetzt ja unten ein Abschnitt: Charakter Art '''muss der bei allen Artikeln mit Bildern sein oder nicht? LG 21:05, 2. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Und muss das auch bei Artikeln mit nur einem Bild sein? LG 11:02, 4. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Okay ^^ LG 12:23, 4. Sep. 2013 (UTC) PS: Bleib noch kurz on, da ich dir gleich noch eine Nachricht in einem anderem Wiki schreiben werde xD Namensgebung Hey Star, ich hab ein paar Fragen zu dem Artikel Namensgebung der Katzen: 1. Wieso Namen ändern? 2. Zeremonien sind schon auf extra-Seiten ausführlichst beschrieben 3. Was für mehr Infos zu den Namen? Grüße [[Benutzer:Lichtung, wo kleines Blatt weht|''Lichtu'ng, wo kle'ines B'latt'' weht]] Diskussion 11:06, 8. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Chat So, ich hoffe ich nerve nicht schon wieder :P Es hieß, dass du net mehr in den Wikia-Chat kommen willst, ka warum, deshalb wollte ich dich fragen, ob das stimmt und wenn ja, wieso... Grüße [[Benutzer:Lichtung, wo kleines Blatt weht|''Lichtu'ng, wo kle'ines B'latt' weht'']] Diskussion 13:25, 8. Sep. 2013 (UTC) right|100px Irgendwie hatte ich lust auf eine kleine Animation für dich :D Klick einfach auf das Bild [[Benutzer:Lichtung, wo kleines Blatt weht|''Lichtu'ng, wo kle'ines B'latt' weht'']] Diskussion 15:45, 8. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Crowtail Ich wollte nur sagen, das bei Crowtail das Sonstiges irgendwie verrutscht ist. Ich bekomme das nicht richtig und wollte mal Fragen, ob du da mal schauen könntest :) LG 13:48, 9. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Squirrelflight ~ Rabenpfotes Abenteuer Hi, Star, Ich arbeitete ja an Squirrels Redone und bin eben bei den Alternativversionen für die Jungenvorlage. Ich habe Rabenpfotes Abenteuer, aber ich will nochmal sicher gehen, ob sie dort wirklich kurzhaarig ist, für mich sieht es nämlich so aus. Und wegen der Fell- und Augenfarbe; soll ich ihr den Grundton ihrer offiziellen Beschreibung geben, oder den Grauton des Mangas? Getigert ist sie da ja nicht, genauso wegig hat sie eine weiße Pfote, die Frage beantwortet sich also schon von selbst ^^ aber soll ich ihr, wenn ich ihr die offizielle Farbe gebe, auch ihre waldgrünen Augen beibehalten? Danke im Voraus für die Antworten :3 Liebste Grüße ~ 16:38, 14. Sep. 2013 (UTC) wow danke *o* Wow Starly das ist übertrieben schön *o* danke danke danke danke *-* Ich danke dir auch für alles, du bist einfach Perfekt so wie du bist <3 ild 14:54, 23. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Bild Miau :3 : Ich hab hier ein Bild für dich Star X3 Ich hoffe es gefällt dir xD :thumb|Für star x3 RE: Chat achso, okay o: sry, trotzdem nochmal Q.Q hdal - 15:43, 29. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Hey :) Hi,ich wollt dir auchmal ein bild malen ^^ thumb|:)ich hoffe es gefällt dir :) LG Blutklaue Rebel for ever Re:Clear Sky Hey Star ;D, sie haben ihn mit Wolke übersetzt. LG 12:57, 23. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Heyy c: Hey sta kannst du mal pls in den chat kommen? :) LG 18:26, 28. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Naa ein bild ,) Hey star ich hoffe es gefällt dir dein Star ist auch drauf <3 Himbeerpelz (Diskussion) 23:30, 2. Nov. 2013 (UTC)thumb|Es ist nicht mehr weiß das fell sonder ehr gräulich (wegen verschmutzung ) Ok Ok wollte nur helfen. Mordkralle (Diskussion) 17:29, 9. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Jap ;D Mordkralle (Diskussion) 17:46, 9. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Hallo, Starforce! ICh bin neu hier und kenne mich noch nicht so ganz aus. Ich hätte da eine Frage, die wahrscheinlich unnötig ist, und doch würde ich mich über eine Antwort sehr freuen. Ich habe mich auf Ihrem Profil einmal umgeschaut und fand es eine hübsche Idee, dass Sie Ihre Haustiere als Clan-Katzen dargestellt haben. Ebenfalls ist mir aufgefallen, dass bei den Charakteren der Clan-Katzen die ähnlichen "Vorlagen" zusehen sind. Meine Frage ist: Gibt es Vorlagen für solche KAtzenAbbilder die man verändern kann? Denn wenn ja, würde ich gerne meinen Avatar in dieser Form erstellen. ICh danke jetzt schon mal und hoffe diese Frage ist in Ordnung und zu verstehen. Liebe Grüße Baumkrone HALLO! :D Hallo, Starforce Danke schon mal für die Informationen! Allerdings lässt mein LAptop nicht zu GIMP herunterzuladen/downloaden. Wie kann man es ebenso verändern? Vielen Dank LG Baumkrone Chat komm doch in den Chat^^ LG kristallo Re *verprügelt Skype* <.< ich bin jetzt bei Mapleshade, also kannst du bis dahin einfügen (einscannen ja eh alles, sofern du dazu Lust hast xD) :3 *nistet sich in stars scanner ein sodass er nicht funktioniert* :'D 15:57, 16. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Tu das bloß nicht, verpiss dich aus meinem Leben und bis später dann :') <33 16:00, 16. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Bildcheen :D Hiii :33 Ich hab dir maln Bildchen gemalt :'D Ich hoffe es gefällt dir :s Lieb dich gaanz doll <333333333333333 Datei:FürBürste.png lg 15:46, 28. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Kein Problem :) 16:49, 28. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ... Hi Star. Vlt. kennste mich ja noch ;3 Na ja...ich wollte mal schauen wie's dir geht unso.Das mit letztens..Ich habe das Gefühl das du mich hasst seitdem.. Naja wollte letztes mal Hi sagen..^^ 20:34, 29. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Ach noja..heute nicht so .___: N ja..mal einbisschen Zeit nutzen x33 Bald bin ich hier ja weg ._. -.- Und sonst so? :) 21:54, 29. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Ich hasse 2 Pers. hier..die nerven mich nur -.- & hassen mich .__. Ich habe kB immer wd zu denken das die eine Person wd droht...ich lösche den Acc.:33 22:18, 29. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Das war ja im Januar..oh man.Ich möchte eig. auch nicht alles auf die Disku schreiben...falls du überrhaupt mal wissen willst ^^... 11:58, 30. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Ok , mal schauen..^^ 12:33, 30. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Bey :D Hey Starley <3 Ich wollte mich verabscheiden...ihr seid mir alle ans Herz gewachsen aber ich verlasse Wikia und sperre 'Keksauge' wenn du mit mir Kontakt haben willst..ich bin auf Ask.fm als 'Madsx33' erreichbar.HDL.♥33 16:55, 18. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten <3 hey maus :* ich wünsche dir alles alles gute zu Weihnachten :33 Und natürlich gaaaaanz viele geschenke :D apropros geschenke -> geschenk :3 hdgggggdl, 12:39, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten Hey, ich wünsche dir schöne Weihnachten und viel Spaß heute (: mfG Pilzkralle (Diskussion) 15:22, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Streit Hey star , er hat mit mir ja auch pn geschrieben und mich immer beleidigt... nachdem ich das eine Zeitlang ertragen habe ... hab ich immer zurück beleidigt... um mich zu wehren ... Ich hoffe du verstehst das ich nicht mehr in den chat kommmen will, wenn ich dermaßen beleidigt werde ... [[User:Himbeerpelz|''H'i'm'b'e'e''''r'e'']]Himbeere nice to eat 21:11, 27. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Hi... Ich wollte fragen, warum meine Freundin Benutzer:Leopardenfleck nicht "existiert" und keiner ihr einen Willkommenstext geschrieben hat. Ich finde es merkwürdig. Wäre schön, wenn du dass nachschauen könntest. LG, Bild :3 Heeey Star♥ Hier ist das Bidl für dich :3 Hoffe es gefällt dir :D thumb|Für Star :D L.G 20:14, 28. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Hey Hey Hey Hi, Ich bin's wieder ^^ :D Diesmal wollt ich dich was fragen, da du Admin bist müsstest du es wissen ;D Also, im Wolf Wiki Da möchte ich auch solche Balken bei der Überschrift haben, so wie hier (Hauptseite) :D, kannst du mir bitte sagen wie ich das hinbekomme? Und diese Boxen bei den Charakteren, kannst du mir bitte auch da sagen wie das geht? Das könnte ich da auch gut gebrauchen, dass wäre dann übersichtlicher und schöner gestaltet. :D Auch wenn's nicht geht: Trotzdem Danke <3 LG Leopardenherz (Diskussion) 12:58, 2. Feb. 2014 (UTC) OK Ich weiß zwar nicht warum du mich fragst, aber ja. Sunstrike wird in Der vierte Schüler mit Sonnenstrahl übersetzt. Sie ist schildpattfarben und hat einen weißen Fleck auf der Stirn :). LG, 12:56, 9. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Ja, ich hab der vierte Schüler schon gelesen :D. 13:09, 9. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Tja Wurzelpfote... Also echt Briarpaw=Wurzelpfote? Also echt :(. Warum sind Karotte, Puzzle und Schneeflocke eigentlich nicht hier zu finden? LG, 13:14, 9. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Achso, die sind noch nicht Deutsch. Dankiii. GLG, 13:23, 9. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Dankii Starforce GLG, 18:53, 9. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Beute (Alternativ) Hallo Star, ich hab mal die Seite Beute (Alternativ) gefunden. Sie wurde zum löschen vorgeschlagen. Ich frag dann mal nach ob die jetzt gelöscht wird oder der Löschantrag abgelehnt wird. Gruß 17:33, 31. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Artikel des Monats Hey Sternchen <3, bin damit einverstanden. Erstelle die ruhig und füge sie unter die Artikel hinzu. LG 10:30, 5. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :333 Hay Starbuxi :D Hier hab ich was für dich :D lg deine 18:28, 8. Apr. 2014 (UTC)thumb Beep Boop! I am a Robot! I am here to bring Pictures! Ich wollte nur nochmal die 2 bearbeiteten Bilder posten,falls du vielleicht irgendetwas damit vor hast. Zweideutigkeit hier nochmal erwähnen :D hmmm....jpg|Bearbeitung 'Sunrise' düster.jpg|Bearbeitung 'Verkippt' DieChaos (Diskussion) 01:45, 21. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Ampferschweif in The Ultimate Guide Hey du :) Ich les grad The Ultimate Guide wo Brombeerkralle seine 9 Leben kriegt und da steht, dass er Ampferschweif/Sorreltail im SternenClan sieht. Auf Ampferschweifs Seite steht aber nirgends, dass sie mal gestorben ist. Ist das ein Fehler im Buch oder fehlt da nur was auf Ampferschweifs Seite? :) Lg 10:13, 14. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Signatur Hay Star,ich hab eine Frage,ich hab vorhin mal mit Tau geredet und sie sagte das du ihr damals die Signatur gemacht hast.Ich wollte mal fragen wie du es geschafft hast,das ihre Signatur so einen unkomplizierten Code hat? Weil mein Code ist immer total lang,und da es auf der CA Seite (und nich nur da) stört wenn man bei der Codeansicht immer so lange Codes hat wollte ich ihn halt kürzer machen,es wäre dann auch ganz cool wenn du mur sagen könntest wie ich dann mit dem kurzem Code meine Signatur ändern könnte (falls ich das mal machen sollte). Lg deine [[User:Smaragdbeere|''C'o''''r'n''y]][[User:Smaragdbeere|'' ]][[User:Smaragdbeere|♥You are my heaven...♥'']] 21:13, 26. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Artikel des Monats Hallo Sternchen, wollte fragen, ob du den Artikel des Monats auf "Kampftechniken" aktualisieren könntest? Die neue Seite ist Warrior Cats Wiki/Artikel des Monats. GLG 09:54, 7. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Rere:Signatur Also bei Tau in der Siggi steht ja ganz einfach nur Benutzer:Tautropfen/Sig. So und ich wollt das auch gerne so machen,da tau mir sagte du hast ihr die Signatur geschenkt,wollt ich wissen wie du die gemacht hast,dass da halt nur dieser kleine Teil steht und net der komplette Code. Ich hoffe du weißt jz wie ich das meine o: Lg 15:39, 19. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Ich wollts eigentlich nicht so beginnen, aber fuck you Schule QnQ Jedenfalls scheiße, dass ich dich auf Skype immer verpasst hab, aber ich komm meistens auch immer so spät on D: Aber deine Nachricht... nicht nur, dass du bald wieder aktiver sein kannst, sondern alleine schon was du geschrieben hast, hat bewiesen, dass du immernoch meine gleiche tolle Star bist, die in so vielen Dingen gleich denkt, dass es schon fast gruselig ist QwQ <3 Ich hab unsere Gespräche, egal ob wir uns aufgeregt haben oder ob wir einfach über etwas geredet haben was uns beide beschäftigt, so vermisst und du glaubst nicht wie erleichert ich bin zu sehen, dass du immer noch die Star bist die ich kenne und lieb habe.. ich weiß gar nicht wie ich das alles in so einen Text festhalten soll, ich freu mich einfach grade so über die Nachricht Q-Q ich wünsch dir viel Glück bei deinen Arbeiten und dass du da schnell mit durchkommst Schtarli <33 20:15, 16. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Ja Schtar hab gesehen du hast die Falsche Übersetzungen-Liste bearbeitet. Wollte dir nur mal sagen, dass die hierhin verlegt wurde wo sie auch up-to-date is xD 12:58, 11. Mai 2015 (UTC) Np, ich dachte nur bevor du dir die Mühe machst und noch mehr hinzufügst... wäre i-wie ärgerlich XD 13:04, 11. Mai 2015 (UTC) Ekliss Hallo erst mal ^-^ Ich suche im Moment ein Wiki/RPG, in welchem Ekliss aktiv ist...und dann habe ich gesehen dass du und Ekliss in dem Pokemon-Erfindungs-Wiki seid. Ich hab ihr auch schon in mehreren Wikis was auf die Disk geschrieben, jedoch hat sie bis jetzt noch nicht geantwortet. Da wollte idh dich mal fragen ob du Kontakt zu ihr hast? LG 10:01, 6. Jun. 2015 (UTC)Nebelfrost Antwort Danke für deine Antwort :3 Ich warte jz. einfach ob / bis sie wieder mal aktiv ist :) 13:42, 9. Jun. 2015 (UTC)Nebelfrost